It's better in Dreams
by Franada-Girl97
Summary: (Short one-shot) She never meant for it to happen...but...because she caused it...yes...that's right...she deserved this...after all...it was her punishment... Rated T for violence (really only one part)


**Franada-Girl97**: I MADE THE FIRST WADANOHARA STORY XD

**Uomi**: ...Too bad it's sad...

**Franada-Girl97**: ….Don't remind me...

**Uomi**: You wrote it...

**Franada-girl97**: ...I only own the story...the short story...

**Normal P.O.V**

"I…need some rest", the young princess thought out loud as she went to lay down on her fluffy bed after reading her past journal that went as far back as her childhood, to all the way when the tragedy happened.

Yes…that tragedy

"I just…need….to close…my eye's…"

…**Right...because everything's better...in a dream...**

_Everything around her…was still so bright…just like it was suppose to be._

_Two young princess's, one bright and pure, the other dark but pure as well…for now…sat around each other…_

_Giggling and playing…_

_"Hey! Hey! Umi-chan! Look!", a young beauty, no matter what people said, cried out as she raised the piece of paper she was drawing on for her sister to see. Her blue eye's shined with this pure innocence that every child should have. Her dark blue pigtails swaying around just like Uomi's pure, light blue hair did._

_"It's so pretty Miko-chan!", Uomi cried out as she continued to draw herself, her fish like eyes twinkling for once. "I wish…things stay like this…"_

_"Yea…me too…"_

…

_Then everything was deep red…_

_Death prevailed everywhere the innocent one looked…_

_And standing there…unable to move…_

_Was her now tampered with sister…_

_The once pure princess…_

_Now blood soaked by her severely painful wounds on her eye and many other places…all thanks to the tragedy…_

_"Mi…ko-chan", The still pure princess said as she began to tear up, her voice not keeping a steady pace anymore…all innocence in her voice…gone…_

_**" wHy uoMi? wHy dId You lEt it hAppEn?"**_

_"I-I-I didn't mean for it…"_

_**"why…"**_

_"Mikotsu…"_

_**"wHy!?"**_

_"Please…"_

_**"WHY uoMi!?"**_

_"STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN!", the innocent princess cried out, finally breaking down after trying so hard to keep it back. Falling down to her small knees as from behind her back, the broken princess lunged, and wrapped her bony hand around her once dearest sister's throat._

_**"I hAtE YOU UOmI! I HaTe YOU! Die…dIE…DIE!"**_

_"…Mi…ko…tsuuuu…", Uomi let out as she felt her sister's other hand began to pierce through the skin around her fragile heart, her once pure skin and hair now getting dyed in red…and crimson blood leaked from her barley opened mouth that was gasping for a single breath…"ag-AUGH!"_

_She couldn't take it...she couldn't take it anymore…she wondered why this was happening as her own sister's hand twisted around in her once closed up chest as if she was trying to find something...something inside her…She wanted to know why…_

_And then she remembered something…_

_She remembered why…_

_She…deserved this all…_

_After all…she caused her sister all this pain…_

_She…deserved this…_

_This…is her retribution…_

_Her…punishment…_

_**"DIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeEEEEEEEE!"**_

_"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**...Right...everything is better in a dream...**

"!?", the once sleeping princess shot up as her own internal screaming woke her up, and made her suddenly not be able to stop thinking about one thing…

"Mi…kotsu…"

Her fault…

"Mikotsu…"

She caused the pain…

"MIKO-CHAN!", she broke down as she fell into the comfort of her pillow, screamed into it, screamed about how she missed her sister, screamed about how she wanted to disappear, and cried…

And cried…

And cried…

Till her poor eye's couldn't let anymore tears out…

…And soon after that…her advisers came to check on her, stopped her from doing something rash, and that's where this ends…

But she still remembers…

That nightmare serves as a grim reminder…

About how **SHE **was the one who caused her sister pain…

**...Or so you think...**

**Franada-Girl97**: ...R&R...please...


End file.
